An Island Visit changes Everything
by NinetailedwHollowMask
Summary: What if Lelouch and Euphie became allies while they were stuck on Shikine Island how would that change the Black Rebellion. Lelouch-C.C., Suzaku-Euphie M to be safe


Yo first Code Geass story I really haven't worked on my other story "Choosing Sides" for a long but it's all up there well here we go hope you enjoy

Disclaimer I own absolutely nothing, god beeping damn it

Chapter One Secrets Revealed.

"Schneizel, you bastard" said a wary Lelouch stilled dressed as Zero as he rubbed his sore ass from being blasted from the Avalon to a now unknown island to him.

"Hello is anyone there" said a voice to close for Lelouch's liking especially since he knew who it was. "Euphemia of course it had to be her of all the people on that beach she had to land right next to me. Oh well Lelouch chuckled I guess I could use this to my advantage I mean with her I could control both Suzaku and Cornelia." Lelouch now walked over the boulder separating him and one of his half-siblings and now with the sun to his and back and the all important wind blowing his cape. "Hello Princess Euphemia li Britannia how are?" said Zero as he aimed his pistol at her face

"Lelouch is that you?" said Euphie happily as she smiled and cocked her head ever so slightly to the side.

"What!" said Lelouch as he did a face fall from atop the boulder on to the sandy beach below lessening the humiliating fall impact. Euphie through giggles said Yes, you are definitely Lelouch.

"Shut up Euphie" Lelouch said as he rose up out of the sand and began brushing himself off. "Well now that, that is established how did you know that I was Zero?" the former prince questioned.

"Well I had my suspensions from the beginning, I knew unlike Cornelia that you were to smart to let yourself and Nunna die but the events at the tower sealed it I knew you couldn't kill me but I have to ask you Lelouch why Clovis?" said Euphie as she began sounding pleased with herself and went to a repressed sob.

"To establish myself in the underworld and to send a message to Britannia that not even their royalty is safe from me." said Lelouch trying to say it as nobly as he could but was horribly failing remembering all of the times he and his older half-brother played chess together as he began to take of the mask concealing his identity

"I see to you he was a necessary sacrifice was he not." said a still depressed Euphie

"Regretfully yes he was in order to gain the support I needed to overthrow Britannia and liberate Japan." said Lelouch with resolve now back in his voice while flipping his hair back into its normal style.

"Oh well that matter is in the past now isn't it. Well now what are we going to do about our current predicament." She said with head dropping down into depression, "I mean Lelouch as far as we know this island could be uninhabited. We could be here for the rest of our lives." said a now bawling Euphie as tears were falling down in face in straight lines.

Lelouch chuckled at his half sister's antics, "Euphie you forget, you are the third Princess of Britannia. Cornelia will be dead and gone when they give up searching for you. I myself are probably being looked for by the Black Knights with C.C.-chan heading the operation most likely. Also were probably not the only ones here Kallen and Suzaku were in the same area as us so they probably landed here together same as us." Said Lelouch matter of factly, Euphie was no looking at her brother with deep suspicion on which Lelouch acted on asking, "What the matter?"

"Lelouch-kun who is C.C.-**chan**?"said Euphie in a singsong voice while at the same time placing an extra emphasis on chan.

"Well you see…" the great and powerful Lelouch began

"Lelouch has a girlfriend Lelouch has a girlfriend." Euphie chanted to the annoyance of the world's greatest terrorist of the time.

"Freaking witch even when she isn't here she still causes trouble for me." Lelouch muttered to himself.

"But hmm now that you mention it I wonder how Suzaku-kun is doing and your bodyguard." said Euphie offhandedly

"Knowing both of their luck Suzaku probably catch Kallen naked." said Lelouch predicting the future event

"No that wouldn't happen." said Euphie aghast at what her half-brother said

Deep in the forest at a waterfall

Kallen Kozuki was nude in the middle of pool bathing herself when there was rustling of bushes in which Suzaku head popped through he then while closing his eyes due to him seeing red hair said without comprehending the situation "Oh Kallen it's you." After which he opened his eyes to see Kallen and her well developed breasts. Both he and Kallen went as red as the Guren Mk II. "S…Sorry" he stammered out shielding only his eyes. Kallen over coming her shocked grabbed a rock and threw it squarely in his forehead screaming, "PERVERT"

Beach

Euphie's eyes were furiously twitching upon hearing a faint shout directed at her knight and looked over to Lelouch who was smiling triumphantly and said putting her head down in defeat for the second time that day and said "I stand corrected."

Done with chapter one hope you enjoy just to let you know I fired Ces as my editor because he refuses to edit anything that is not Bleach or Naruto as those are the only two manga he will read and he doesn't even watch any anime oh well post your comments and as always flames are accepted. "Till next go fuck yourself San Diego."-Ron Burgundy


End file.
